Hero 108: Heres Chucky
by EdenLeeRay
Summary: Big Green gets a gift from a unknown person/animal they open it and see its a doll not just any doll.. A good guy doll they think its harmless but they are very wrong, the doll is possessed by the soul of a violent dangerous serial killer 'Charles Lee Ray' Would they survive? Note: Contains Strong language, Violence, Blood & Gore. If you dont like it, dont read.
1. Chapter 1: Getting The Doll

**CHAPTER 1.**

Its a warm sunny day at Big Green, first squad were hanging out. Lin Chang is painting, Mystic Sonia is doing her make up, Mighty Ray is reading a horror comic and Jumpy is eating carrots. Mr No hands has his feet in a bucket of hot water and Ape Trully is no where to been seen at the moment.

All the sudden theres a knock on the door at Big Green, Mighty Ray puts down his comic and races to the door before the others could get there. He opens the door and sees no one is there.

"Hello?" Mighty Ray says.

No-one answers.

Mighty Ray sighs and grumples to his self "I bet its second squad" he says. "Stupid losers"

Mystic Sonia comes over and sees the present on the floor outside she rolls her eyes and points to the box. "Theres a present there, banana brain!" she says as she picks up the present and walks over to the table she places it on the table. Mighty Ray shuts the door and walks over to the table.

"Well i didnt see it!" Mighty Ray snaps.

Everyone crowds around the present. "Who's it for?" Mr No hands asks.

"Doesn't say" Mystic Sonia answers. "But i bet its a trick from Highroller"

Ape Trully comes and sees everyone is tightly around the table.

"Good morning everyone, why you all around the table?" Ape Trully asks. As he comes forward.

"Its a present" Lin Chang answers.

"Oo how thoughtful who is for?" Ape Trully asks.

"We dont know" Mr No hands replies.

"Lets open it!" Mighty Ray.

Mighty Ray rips the paper off the present and sees its a box, and looking through the see though bit and inside the box is a doll with ginger hair and blue eyes, dressed in a rainbow long sleeved t-shirt and dungarees and red and white lace up trainers.

"Its a doll!" Mighty Ray says.

**NOTE: CHAPTER 2 WILL COME SOON. SHOULD I CARRY ON? PLEASE TELL ME. REVIEWS PLEASE. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hi Im Chucky

**CHAPTER 2.**

"A doll?" Mr No Hands say as he peeks at the doll

"Intresting.." Ape Trully says.

"Who wants a doll?" Mystic Sonia asks.

Mighty Ray takes the doll out of the box and Ape Trully picks up the box he reads at the back of the box.

"Its called a Good Guy Doll he wants to be your friend till the end, it talks and moves its head when spoken too." Ape Trully says. "It has its own name also says if you say your name to it the doll will reply." he adds.

"A doll that talks? never seen one before that does that" Lin Chang says.

"Lets try it out!" Mystic Sonia says.

"Hi im Mighty Ray, whats your name?" Mighty Ray says to the doll.

Everyone is watching.

"Hi im Chucky im your friend till the end, hidey hoo" says the doll.

"Wow!" Mighty Ray says.

"Thats amazing" says Mystic Sonia.

"Chucky?" Jumpy says.

"Yeah thats the name of the doll" Mr No Hands says.

"Its not a real name its a nickname for the name, Charles" Ape Trully says.

"Charles? no! i like the name Chucky!" Mighty Ray says.

"Say something else to Chucky, banana brain" Mystic Sonia says.

"What else can you say?" Mighty Ray asks Chucky.

"I like to be hugged!" Chucky answers.

"I dont think its a trick" Lin Chang "Its a doll"

Ape Trully puts down the box where Chucky came in.

"Hi im Chucky, wanna play?" Chucky says.

"This doll is awesome!" Mighty Ray says.

"Aww does Mighty Ray like the dolly?" Mystic Sonia mocks.

"Shut up! at least Chucky isn't stupid looking like your dolls" Mighty Ray shoots right back

"My dolls ain't stupid!" Mystic Sonia says.

They get into a shouting match. Ape Trully sighs.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Ape Trully shouts.

Mystic Sonia and Mighty Ray stops they both look at Ape Trully.

"This is getting very silly now" Ape Trully says.

"Sorry" They both said.

"Now i am going to to cat castle, ill be back soon" Ape Trully says.

Everyone nods. Ape Trully exits.

"Im gonna put Chucky in my room" Mighty Ray says.

Then Mighty Ray heads to his room he places Chucky on to his bed then exits his room he goes back to where everyone else is, expect Ape Trully who has gone to cat castle.

When Mighty Ray left his room, Chucky's 'cute nice' smile turned into a evil smirk.

Poor Hero 108 and Big Green they HAVE no idea whats coming.

**(NOTE; CHAPTER 3 WILL COME SOON. REVIEWS PLEASE!)**


End file.
